Spiraling Descent
by Madam Snow
Summary: What will you do now, Fujiko' Tezuka and Fuji left for Paris immediately after high school and none of their friends have seen them since. When Ryoma comes back from America, he expects things to be be back to the way they were, but nothing can go back.


Spiraling Descent:

Prologue: 

'What will you do Fujiko?" whispered Kikumaru Eiji.

He and Fuji Syuusuke were sitting in their homeroom classroom, Syuusuke's head resting on his desk, his eyes half open. Earlier that day Tezuka Kunimitsu had made a terrible announcement. He was going to go to college in Paris. He was leaving them behind. Fuji wasn't taking it well. His friends had surrounded his desk in a feeble attempt to cheer him up. But how could they cheer him up, if they couldn't smile themselves?

"I--" began Syuusuke, but his voice failed him for the hundredth time since the announcement.

Kawamura Takashi sat down next to his friend, not daring to touch him. No one had ever seen him like this. It was like the slightest contact would shatter whatever thin shell there was between Fuji and absolute despair. The first bell rang and they reluctantly clear out of the classroom.

_Flashback: _

_Tezuka Kunimitsu folded his arms across his chest, wincing slightly as his old injury acted up. They would be there any minute and they would want an explanation. He would give them one no matter how much they didn't like it. A soft breeze ruffled his hair and heard the footsteps of his friends coming up the stairs to the roof. The door swung open and Kikumaru bounced into view followed closely by Oishi and Kawamura. Behind them, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru stomped into view in mid argument. Next came Inui, trying to pry the two second years apart. Lastly was Fuji._

_Fuji . . . .He would never take this news well. Kunimitsu never wanted to hurt him. Tezuka sighed and his chin dropped a fraction of an inch, barely noticeable from his usually confident stance._

"_Ne, Tezuka," said Oishi. "What was it you wanted to tell us?"_

_All eyes were on Tezuka, but probably only Fuji and Oishi noticed the ever so slight way he shifted his weight. He was uncomfortable._

"_I'm going to Paris," said Tezuka, sound more relax than he actually was. "I'm moving at the end of this school year."_

_Silence._

_Absolute painful silence._

"_Silly Tezuka how will you go to college if you're in Paris?" asked Kikumaru as if it was a joke._

_He was trying, he really was. How can you expect to just believe that one of your best friends is leaving forever._

"_I'm going to college there," said Tezuka._

"_When are you going to come back?" asked Inui, his notebook hanging limply by his side._

"_I'm not," said Tezuka._

_The full weight of his words took a minute to sink in. Eiji was in tears. Everyone else was silent. He glanced at Fuji. His eyes were still closed , but he wasn't smiling anymore. His mask hadn't fallen, but it was obvious that his armor was cracked. Just cracked. Nothing that couldn't be mended with time._

"_Fujiko! Say something!" wailed Eiji from his spot on the ground. "Don't just let him walk away!"_

"_What's there to say?" whispered Syuusuke._

_Yes, definitely cracked._

"_Don't let him leave!" sobbed Eiji. "You said it yourself! You--"_

_Oishi clapped his hand over Eiji's mouth. They all had an unspoken truce. Never speak of Fuji's feelings for Tezuka in front of Tezuka. Fuji opened his eyes slightly and looked at their faces._

"_What do you expect me to do?" asked Fuji. "Do you think I can change his mind?"_

_He shifted his gaze to Tezuka._

"_Can I?" he whispered._

_Tezuka shook his head and Eiji's wails returned with more force than before. Oishi moved to comfort his doubles partner. Fuji stood up and walked towards the stairs, his shoulder brushed past Tezuka's in the process. He paused. He wanted to say something, _anything_ to make him stay._

End Flashback:

"Shindou-sensei?" said Fuji raising his head from the desk. "I'm not feeling well. May I go to the nurse?"

Shindou-sensei paused mid lecture, his hand frozen in air with a piece of chalk between his fingers.

"H-Hai," said Shindou.

Fuji stood up and slipped out the classroom, ignoring the burning gaze of his classmates. He leaned against the wall opposite the door and looked to his feet. Eiji's question still rang through his head. _'What _will _I do?'_ thought Syuusuke. _"I said I would . . . .NO! I won't think about these things. It hurts too much . . . .'_ Fuji turned and made his way to the restroom. His hand reached out to push open the door but it swung out and smacked him in the face.

"Nya? Ah! Gomen ne, Fujiko!" squeaked Eiji's voice from the other side of the door. "I didn't see you there."

"Don't worry about it, Eiji," said Fuji, rubbing his face. "You should get back to class."

"Hai," said Eiji.

He started to move past Fuji, but his Syuusuke's hand caught his elbow. Eiji looked back at him confused. Fuji's eyes were trained on the floor.

"Earlier you asked me what I would do when Tezuka leaves. I have an answer for you now. I said before that I would die without him." Fuji looked up at Eiji, his blue eyes burning with determination. "I'll follow him to the ends of the earth!"

* * *

Well this is the prologue to my new story. I actually have a set plot for this and I really want to continue. It's Ryoma, Fuji, Tezuka centered. It might just turn into a one shot if I fail to be inspired for the next chapter.

Well, anyway I'm off!

(muse):You most certainly are. . . .

Au revoir!


End file.
